Enhanced Inventing
The ability to invent scientifically complex machinery, electronics, devices, gadgetry or weaponry. High-Tech variation of Enhanced Crafting. Also Called * Hyper Inventing * Increased Inventing * Inhuman Inventing * Near-Superhuman Inventing * Semi-Superhuman Inventing Capabilities The user can create various items with no flaws, much like Enhanced Crafting. However, where forging mostly relies on raw material, this ability relies specifically on technological advancements. The user is capable of creating powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are capable of mass destruction. Applications * Apply artificial enhancements to oneself or others. ** Bio-Augmentation ** Bio-Technology ** Bionic Physiology ** Bodily Aspect Enhancement ** Bodily Attribute Augmentation ** Clone Physiology ** Science Attuned Physiology ** Super Soldier Physiology ** Technomorphism * Create/design items such as ** Advanced Technology ** Artificial Life ** High-Tech Exoskeletons ** Mechanical Constructs ** Nanite Manipulation ** Nanite Constructs ** Power Suit ** Scientific Weaponry ** Technological Constructs * Create gadgetry that is able to give the user and others powers and/or enhance them. ** Devices ** Drugs ** Equipments ** Gadgets ** Weapons * Mechanical Intuition * Weaponry Refinement Levels * Enhanced Inventing * Supernatural Inventing * Absolute Inventing Associations * Enhanced Artisan * Enhanced Crafting - low-tech variation of this ability. * Enhanced Intelligence * Intuitive Aptitude * Mechanical Intuition Limitations * Creations and devices may malfunction. * Artificial life creation may develop a mind of their own and turn against their creator. * May require resources to perform this ability. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Gallery Comics/Cartoons Rotor the Walrus 3D 1.png|Rotor the Walrus (Sonic SatAM/Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Jack_maddie_Fenton_Danny_Phantom.jpg|Having spent years studying ghosts, Jack and Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) have created a vast arsenal of anti-ghost equipment designed for fighting, capturing and disposing of ghosts. Mechanical Aptitude by Peter Parker, Spider-Man.JPG|While he may not have inherited the ability to create webbing of his own when he got his Spider powers, Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) invented his own artificial webbing, along with web-shooters to utilize it. Ultra-Robot.png|The Ultra-Robots (Samurai Jack) were six machines designed by Exdor as the ultimate assassins to hunt down and destroy Jack. NewPearl4.png|Pearl (Steven Universe) is well versed in engineering, being able to understand, build and repair technology ranging from human-tech to gem-tech. Peridot Steven Universe limbless.png|Peridot (Steven Universe), being a technical expert on homeworld, is well-versed in building and understanding highly advanced technology. Gwensofiathefirst.jpg|Gwen (Sofia the First) Gadget Hackwrench profile.jpg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) Donatello (IDW Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) profile.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Tinker Talent Fairies.jpg|Tinker fairies (Disney Fairies) Lisa Loud.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Johanthan Rook (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) in human form.jpeg|Johnathan Rook (Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters) Hugo A-Go-Go.png|Hugo A-Go-Go (Batfink) Anime/Manga Kirio Hikifune slim.png|Kirio Hikifune (Bleach) was the inventor of the "artificial soul". Mayuri manga face.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) is one of Soul Society's greatest inventors, though part of it is because of his lack of ethics. Kisuke-urahara.jpg|Urahara Kisuke (Bleach) is the greatest inventor of Soul Society, surpassing even Mayuri. Ooboshi Ringo.jpg|Ooboshi Ringo (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the greatest inventor in the world. File:Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball Z) is a genius scientist who managed to invent perpetual motion machines and enigneer the ultimate life form. Bulma DB.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball Series) is one of the smartest mortals in existence; her future counterpart was one of the few beings to have ever invented a functional time machine. Vegapunk.PNG|Dr. Vegapunk (One Piece) is the greatest scientific genius in the world who'se inventions are 500 years ahead of their time. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) is a genius engineer who has invented unique and powerful devices and weaponry. Usopp Sogeking Hissatsu Fire Bird Star.gif|Usopp (One Piece) is extremely creative and resourceful in inventing gadgets. File:Washu_Hakubi_(Tenchi_Muyo!)_chemistry.gif|Washu Hakubi (Tenchi Muyo!) Television/Movies Skyler Adams.png|Skylar Adams (Alphas) is a Quantitative Aptitudinal capable to intuitively invent devices years ahead of their time. The Inventor.jpeg|Violet Baudelaire (A Series of Unfortunate Events) is one of the youngest but at the same time, most brilliant inventors in the world. Jigsaw (Saw).jpg|John Kramer (Saw series). Hiro Hamada Profile.png|Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Lewis.png|Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) Flik Character Model.png|Flik (A Bug's Life) Harley Diaz.jpeg|Harley Diaz (Stuck in the Middle) Megamind.png|Megamind (Megamind) Walter_Beckett.png|Walter Beckett (Spy in Disguise) Video Games Bentley Sly.jpg|Bently (Sly Cooper) can create numerous devices. Mega Man X4 Pose.jpg|X (Mega Man X series) is Dr. Thomas Light's final creation. Rockman X DiVE Hunter Zero.png|Zero (Mega Man X series) was created by Dr. Light's rival, Dr. Wily, in order to destroy X. Ray_Sphere.jpg|The Ray Sphere (inFAMOUS) was a powerful device created by the First Sons. Mechanic_H.png|Mechanic (Valkyrie Crusade) Tails in Sonic Lost World.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) Clemont.png|Clemont (Pokémon) Category:Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Inventing Category:Science Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Intuition Category:Galleries